Dying light: judgement day
by commander ash
Summary: when the harran virus is brought into adventure bay all hell breaks loose as ryder and the pups struggle to survive Brought over from my wattpad account


The beginning

Several choppers fly over the forests of adventure bay.

In one of the choppers the radio says.

"This is command we can confirm that a convoy transporting a strain of the virus has crashed requesting all units to respond and preform quarantine procedures."

Several vehicles pull up to see several infected.

Soldiers jump out of the vehicles and open fire.

The infected run at them only to be gunned down.

The soldiers move forward as they continue to fire at the infected.

After some time the soldiers turn their attention to the overturned truck.

The back doors of the trucks trailer hang open and the soldiers slowly approach.

One of the soldiers turns on a flashlight and points it inside.

He sees a blood form crouching.

The form turns and screeches as it lunges at the soldier.

The volatile bites into the soldiers neck as he screams.

One of the soldiers on a humvee loads his Gatling gun and open fires on the volatile and the man.

The soldiers all open fire on the creature before stopping.

The smoking remains of the man and creature remain.

One of the soldiers says into his radio.

"This is team 1 we have secured the convoy."

The radio responds.

"Copy that burn the remains and link up with teams 2 and 3 to clear the surrounding area."

"Copy that."

The soldier nods to a soldier as he turns on his flame thrower.

Minutes later...

A group of three soldiers walk through the forest as they look all around them..

Suddenly one of them sees a body.

The soldiers walk slowly towards it as one of them says into his radio.

"This is squad 7 requesting backup we've found a body."

One of them approaches the body slowly as he points his gun at it.

He pushes it over with his foot to see a mauled man that is just barely moving.

The soldier sighs before firing a shot into the mans head.

The soldier bends down and looks at the mans skin.

"He wasn't infected, looks like we have someone who got away."

Suddenly three soldiers run up behind them and see the body.

"Shit what happened to him."

The soldier stands up.

"There is a infected out here and we need to to find it before it spreads.

The soldier says into his radio.

"This is squad 7, we have a infected on the loose current status is unknown, containment has been breached."

"Copy that squad 7, we are diverting all military and paramilitary to assist in quarantine procedures."

Hours later...

A infected body floats up on shore as a dog walks up to it.

Suddenly the body jumps at the dog biting it before a shot rings out from a gun.

A bearded man holds a double barrel shotgun walks towards the body.

"What the hell, you freak of fucking nature."

The gun goes off a second time and the body lays motionless.

The dog whimpers as the man walks over to it.

"Come on jacky let's get you fixed up."

A few hours later...

The dog lays there twitching as the man sits in a chair.

Foam starts to drip from its mouth as the dog stands up.

The man turns and grabs his gun as the dog bites him.

He fires the gun off and the dog falls back as he grabs the wound.

"Jacky fuck."

A few days later...

The man walks slowly down the side walk as he coughs.

He walks into the hospital as he starts to hold his chest.

The man walks slowly towards the front desk as the receptionist looks up at his pale skin.

"Sir are you Alright."

The man starts to walk past the desk as the receptionist comes from behind her desk to try to stop the man.

"Sir stop."

The man suddenly bites the receptionist as she screams.

Elsewhere...

A patrol car drives through town when the radio says.

"This is dispatch requesting all units to respond to a assault in the hospital over."

"Copy that."

The cars sirens turn on as they turn around.

Moments later...

Several police officers run into the hospital as more screams come from inside.

They all draw their weapons and walk past the bodies of several people.

One of the officers says into his radio.

"This is Davis we are on scene."

One of the officers bend down next to the receptionist who is clutching her neck.

The officer says into his radio.

"Dispatch I need paramedics on scene ASAP."

"Copy that."

Suddenly a noise comes from the hallway and all the officers aim their guns at it.

A figure stands there at the end of the hall covered in blood.

The officers yell.

"Sir put up your hands now, ABPD Get on the ground now."

The figure turns and they see blood dripping from his mouth and the pale skin of the man.

The officers stop walking to the man and they yell again.

"Sir put your hands up or we will use force you, this is your last warning."

Suddenly the figure yells a horrifying scream and charges them.

The officers open fire on the man.

The man is shot several times before going down.

The officers slowly approach the man.

The stop a few feet before one of the officers says into his radio.

"Attacker is down over."

Suddenly they hear moans and noises from the rooms.

The officers aim their guns at the rooms as they yell.

"ABPD show your hands."

Suddenly people lung at them as they fire.

Several moments later...

Two officers run out of the building as one of them yells into his radio.

"This is Davis code blue code blue requesting armed officers at the hospital we have a possible outbreak over."

Several people covered in blood charge the officers, as a officer grabs a shotgun out of a patrol car.

At the lookout...

Ryder and the pups play in the yard when all of a suddenly they hear gunfire.

Sometime after that a air raid horn starts to go off.

Ryder and the pups rush into the lookout as Ryder turns on the tv.

"Breaking news."

"We have reports of gunfire at the hospital and a general notice from the police to stay indoors and to wait for rescue."

Two helicopters fly past the lookout and circle where the hospital is.

Suddenly the choppers open fire raining down hundreds of bullets as explosions rock adventure bay.

Days later...

Infected walk through the streets of adventure bay as the sun starts to set.

Ryder looks out the window of the lookout as a horrifying scream comes from the darkness.

He closes the blinds as he turns on the UV lights.

He sits in a chair as he puts a rifle in his lap.

He slowly closes his eyes after several hours.

Suddenly a beeping goes off.

He sits up and pulls out his pup pad.

The pup pad displays a view of the town.

He sighs as he is about to turn it off when he sees a light moving.

He sits up and walks over to chase who is sleeping in the living room.

"Chase I need your drone now."

Minutes later...

The drone flies over adventure bay until they see the light again.

They follow it to see a figure in hazmat gear with a flashlight on the helmet.

Ryder sighs.

"I guess it's just another infected no ones stupid enough to go out at this time anyway."

Suddenly the figure walks towards a car and opens up the hood.

The figure puts down a machine gun on the car as the figure looks both ways.

Chase says.

"No sir that's definitely a human."

Suddenly the cars lights start to flash as its horn goes off.

The figure grabs the gun as several infected walk towards the figure.

The figure then does something he hadn't seen before.

The figure pulls out a device and activates it as he walks slowly towards the infected.

The infected walk past the figure as they go for the car.

Ryder looks at the monitor in shock.

Hours later...

Ryder turns on a short range radio and says.

"This is Ryder of the paw patrol to any other survivors, please respond."

Suddenly the radio beeps and a deep voice says slowly.

"Solid Copy, two way communication please confirm."

Ryder says.

"Confirmed, who am I talking to."

The radio goes silent for several seconds before the voice says.

"My name isn't a concern, now there is a military convoy three kilometres from adventure bay they could use some help"

"Seven seven two signing out."

The radio then goes dead as ryder sighs.

Minutes later...

Ryder and a group of survivors drive up to convoy of jeeps.

Gunfire goes off in front of them as they step out.

Ryder and the group run towards the gunfight to see a demolisher being fired at by several soldiers.

Ryder and the group aim their guns at the demolisher as they open fire.

The demolisher turns and charges the group.

They dodge as a car flies over their heads.

The demolisher swings his hammer hitting a car off the road.

One of the soldiers aims a AT4 rocket launcher at the beast only to be thrown aside by the hammer.

A member of the group runs towards the AT4 and takes aim at the beast before firing.

The explosion throws back ryder and several soldiers.

After sometime the soldiers get back up and walk towards the downed group.

One of the soldiers grabs Ryder's shoulder and shakes him.

The soldier looks at his rising chest.

The soldier says into his radio and says.

"Command we have some survivors that need medical attention."

"Copy that."

The soldiers grab the groups bodies and put them inside a Jeep.

The remaining jeeps drive from the scene.

Hours later...

Ryder blinks his eyes several times as a man in a white biohazard suit shins a flashlight in his eyes.

The man forces his mouth opens and looks inside.

The man says to another man.

"Subjects name ryder, the subject shows no signs of infection in stage one examination."

The man then stabs a needle into Ryder's arm.

The man draws blood from him.

The man then puts the vial of blood into a device.

The man looks at a monitor and turns to Ryder.

"Stage two complete, subjects blood contains trace amounts of harran virus."

"However subject shows some natural immunity to the virus."

The man then nods to the other man and injects Ryder with a needle.

Suddenly Ryder jumps up as the man grabs Ryder's shoulder.

The man says.

"Take it slow, you had to be tranquilized, your muscles will need time so the affects wear off."

Ryder shakes his head.

"Where am I."

The man laughs a bit.

"Still in the quarantine unfortunately."

The man says.

"Now I'm going to ask, have you been bitten, gotten saliva in your mouth, get covered in zombie blood, or had sexual intercourse with a infected person or persons."

Ryder holds his hand to his head.

"What."

The man nods.

"What its standard procedure."

Minutes later...

Ryder walks out of a trailer and sees a man at a desk with a clipboard.

Ryder says to the man.

"Um I was told to come here to get my stuff back."

The man nods.

"Ryder."

Ryder nods as the man grabs a bag and a gun from behind him.

"Your cloths have been washed and you'll be given some soap and sanitizer for personal use."

Ryder takes his stuff and turns to leave when the man says.

"By the way, you'll be heading back into the wild."

Ryder nods.

Sometime later...

A helicopter flies over the trees as it nears the mountains.

The helicopter lands on a helipad where Ryder and the group get off.

They walk towards the resort following the path marked by poles.

When they go inside they see Jake and Everest at the desk.

Everest jumps down and runs towards Ryder.

"Ryder Your alive."

A soldier stands up and walks towards Jake.

"Friend of yours."

Jake nods.

"Yes."

The soldier nods before saying to Ryder.

"Okay I'll make this clear we can't keep anyone here Got it, Alright you'll get a map and that's about it."

Everest turns to the soldier.

"But."

The soldier says.

"I don't have a say in the manner."

Everest nods before saying to Ryder

"how's the rest of the pups."

Ryder says.

"They're good but I should get back to them"

The soldier pulls out a map and hands it to Ryder.

"I'll lead you to adventure bay and show you which routes to take."

Ryder nods.

"Thanks."

A hour later...

They walk past the trees down A trail as they come to sign.

The soldier turns and holds out the map.

He points to a red dotted line.

"Take this trail to the coast then you should be able to swim the rest of the way."

The man points to a red x on the map.

"There is a military research outpost here they should be able assist you in any way."

Ryder takes the map and the groups starts walking again before the soldier says.

"And one more thing stay away from the green smoke if you see it run the other way, got it."

Ryder nods and the soldier says.

"Well best of luck in this shit show."

The man then runs back the way they came from.

Hours later...

They walk back to the lookouts door and knock several times.

The door opens to reveal several people aiming rifles at them.

"Ryder."

Ryder says.

"Yes it's me."

The people lower their guns as Ryder and the group walk inside.

A few days later...

Ryder sits in his chair when his radio starts to beep.

He answers.

"Ryder here"

The radio says.

"Ryder it's Jake we have a problem, the resort got attacked by some infected."

Ryder says.

"Are you Alright."

Jake says.

"Yes I am but Everest she's been bitten."

End of chapter...


End file.
